<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than just a helping hand by Drakesorceror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577378">More than just a helping hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesorceror/pseuds/Drakesorceror'>Drakesorceror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big tits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesorceror/pseuds/Drakesorceror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Dorothea help Edelgard "unwind" before a speech.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than just a helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was a celebration in Garreg Mach. The hall was aglow with a merry golden light as music played, accompanied by joyful singing that was partially muffled by the hundreds of different conversations. The night was in full swing with students and faculty up mingling and dancing; soon each house leader would have to give an address to those in attendance.</p><p>Edelgard however, had different things on her mind at this moment. Normally, someone as conscientious as the young Princess would be running through her planned speech in her head, planning out her movements and tones of voice to work best with the speeches flow. But tonight there was something else taking all of her focus -- her lovers Dorothea and Byleth.</p><p>As Edelgard sat at the long table, the Black Eagles house leader used every ounce of her strength to remain composed as a bead of sweat ran down her face. Opposite to her sat the glamorous, busty Dorothea and to the right of her sat the dashing Byleth. She thought on how their relationship had begun. All Edelgard had done was open up to Dorothea, finding a sympathetic ear and comforting shoulder in her. Soon enough one thing had led to another. What the future Emperor didn’t know was that Dorothea came with Byleth, and soon the understanding became that it would be the three of them. Edelgard didn’t mind; she, like many other female students, found the young Professor remarkably attractive and very quickly formed a deep bond with him as well.</p><p>What she didn’t account for is how sexually voracious her lovers would be.</p><p>And that takes us back to the bead of sweat rolling down the porcelain face of Princess Edelgard Von Hresvelg. For you see, whilst above the table everything appeared as normal, beneath it was quite the show. Dorothea, who was laughing and chatting as always had one of her long, toned legs outstretched, her foot resting upon her dear Edie’s crotch and her toes pinching and rubbing the Princess’ clitoris. As if that were not enough, the ever stoic Byleth Eisner had assisted Dorothea by flipping up the front of Edelgard’s skirt and pulling her panties aside. Naturally, his middle and index fingers had found their way into Edelgard while Dorothea took care of the clit, the two always worked in great tandem. </p><p>The manicured nails of the Princess dug into her Professor’s leg and the stoic man gave a barely noticeable smirk. Seteth tapped a spoon against his glass and the hall fell silent. Edelgard’s face dropped, the first speech was Claude, then her, then Dimitri. Soon enough she would have to speak in front of the entire year, she gulped.</p><p>Dorothea suddenly stopped, Byleth lifted his hand. The songstress leaned across the table, giving Edelgard a deep view of her cleavage, she smirked and looked to Byleth, “I think our dear Edie needs some relief”. Byleth wordlessly lifted his hand to Dorothea who licked along his index finger, getting a taste of Edelgard’s juices.</p><p>Finally, the blue-haired young man spoke. “I think she does, Edelgard has an important speech soon, I think we should give it to her”.</p><p>The brunette grinned “I think we should give it to her”.</p><p>And so, protocol for one of their ‘meetups’ began. The Professor stood and calmly walked to the door. Dorothea waited a moment before standing, linking arms with the future Adrestian Emperor and sauntering outside.</p><p>The Black Eagle house leader breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of finishing things in her room. This, however, was not the intent of her lovers. Dorothea pushed Edelgard to the side, she was caught by the Professor who gently lay her on the ground. Dorothea took a few steps forward to ensure that she couldn’t be seen through the windows before deftly unbuttoning her jacket and casting it away, revealing her ample, juicy, breasts packed tight in a black bra. Byleth stepped towards the brown-haired vixen, resting his hands on her waist. The brunette took the next step, icing back slightly she was able to place her back against his chest, but more importantly, she was able to press her perfectly round rear against the Professor’s rock hard cock. </p><p>The duo looked down at Edelgard and Dorothea began to ever so slightly move her hips, rubbing her ass against Byleth’s cock. The seductress then lifted her arms and tangled her fingers in Byleth’s mess of thick hair, pulling him forward into a fiery kiss. The two lingered for a few seconds, the kiss growing more and more intense. Finally, Dorothea pulled away, Byleth lunged forward to catch her lips once again, but a single finger against his chin stopped him. “Now, now” Dorothea started in a sing-song voice “We can’t leave our poor little Edie out. I’ll get started while you get undressed, ok?”</p><p>Byleth nodded and set to work on his belt while Dorothea knelt down, levelling herself with Edelgard. She slowly moved forward until the white-haired beauty was straddled by her, Dorothea then pecked her on the lips and set to work undoing Edelgard’s own jacket. </p><p>Byleth whipped his shirt off revealing his chiselled torso at the same time Dorothea was able to free Edelgard of her undershirt, revealing her sizeable tits and bright red bra. Edelgard was certainly no Dorothea but she was no disappointment in the chest department. With that Dorothea quickly rose to her feet before reaching under her skirt and pulling down the black thong she had chosen to wear, making sure to stick her ass out as she bent over. Allowing the thong to dangle from her index finger Dorothea took a slightly condescending tone with Edelgard, like that of a teacher, “Now Edie, we both know how loud you can get when we all go at it together so I’m doing this for your own good, the future Emperor wouldn’t want to be caught fucking outside of the cafeteria now would she?”  </p><p>With that Dorothea unceremoniously balled up the thing and shoved it into Edelgard’s mouth. Dorothea smiled at her smugly while she slowly undid her own bra, not noticing Bylth dropping his pants behind her, unveiling his fat cock. Dorothea dropped her bra to the floor, not noticing the naked Byleth silently approaching her from behind. Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a little pleasure at seeing Dorothea’s cocky smirk wiped from her face as Byelth took her completely by surprise, squeezing her bountiful titties and slamming into her pussy.</p><p>Byleth began to quickly fuck Dorothea, the speed causing her to let out high, breathy moans and making her juicy jugs jiggle as Byleth squeezed and massaged them. Edelgard watched with the same aw she always has when she sees Byleth fucking. The man was machine, he was built to fuck. Every muscle in his body, though trained for combat, translated perfectly into the carnal arts, he never got tired, he only ever broke a sweat in their most intense of sessions. </p><p>Byleth didn’t let up as Dorothea’s moans got louder and higher. He continues to fuck her until she let out an ear-piercing shriek and dropped to the floor, her legs giving out with her orgasm. </p><p>Byleth slid out of her as she dropped. Edelgard eyed his angry length as it throbbed, he hadn’t finished yet, he hadn’t even cum yet. Byleth fell to his knees in front of the Princess, he reached forward, grabbing her skirt and removing it with a single motion, quickly doing the same with her panties. Finally, he gripped her hips and began to enter her. Edelgard’s head dropped back as she let out a muffled “Mmmmmph” into Dorothea’s thong. Slowly, Byleth increased his pace and Edelgard bit down into the black material.</p><p>Behind them Dorothea managed to get onto her hands and knees, she crawled up to the copulating couple wrapping her arms around the toned chest of Byleth, pressing her plump tits into his back and resting her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck and began to whisper encouragement to him. “Go on” she started, “Fuck her niiice and hard. Fill her up”. Byleth grunted in response, his dick twitching inside Edelgard at the encouraging words.</p><p>Finally, Edelgard couldn’t take it anymore. She let out what could have been a guttural yell but was instead a muffled groan, thanks to the handiwork of Dorothea. As Edelgard tightened around his cock, Byleth began to move even faster, Edelgard began to whimper as the Professor chased his own release. Dorothea released her grip from around Byleth’s chest and let herself drop to the ground. Giving herself the perfect view of Byleth pounding Edelgard, leaning forward she licked at the underside of his shaft as it left and re-entered Edelgard before taking his balls into her mouth and sucking them, making sure to give each one some healthy attention from her tongue. </p><p>Byleth managed a few more thrusts into the exhausted Princess before erupting inside of her. Releasing stream after stream of cum into her tight and abused pussy. Slowly, the Professor withdrew from his student. The second the head of his cock left Edelgard, Dorothea was on the case. The starlet quickly took him into her talented mouth, making sure to suck and lick him well, giving his dick the cleaning and rewarding it deserved. </p><p>Byleth stood up and began to redress himself. Dorothea, pulled her thong from Edelgard’s mouth before helping the near unconscious Princess put her jacket, pants and skirt back on. The brunette opted to leave her bra off and instead only put her uniform jacket back on, suggestively bouncing them at Byleth to let him know of her choice.</p><p>Finally, the three of them headed back inside. As they normally do, Dorothea returned first, then Byleth, then Edelgard. As the Princess entered she found the room to be quiet. It was her turn to speak. She headed to the podium, ignoring the snickering Dorothea and the feeling of Byleth’s cum dripping down her leg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>